


on love's light wings

by ayminsea



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, mention of puking, penelope's pov, this is really short and a mess i don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayminsea/pseuds/ayminsea
Summary: "So, you and Simon, huh?" Baz looks a little taken aback, like maybe he'd forgotten she didn't know about them before, or maybe forgotten she was in the room at all."Yeah," he replies, "me and Simon."





	

**Author's Note:**

> i finished carry on a couple of days ago and i just needed to write this- i love penelope and would have loved to see more of her reacting to simon and baz's relationship (especially because she's definitely the most supportive best friend ever)
> 
> this is my first work posted on here, and i haven't really written anything in a while, so bear with my shitty writing - also, i'm not a native english speaker. so there's that.
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoy this - don't hesitate to leave comments!!! have a nice day friends

_"On love's light wings!"_

Penelope looks up at Baz in slight confusion. Out of all the spells he could have potentially cast right now, she for sure wasn't expecting this one. Also, Baz was in _love_?

She doesn't really have the time to ponder over this though, not right now. Not when they're surrounded by broken glass, and they don't know where the hell Simon is, and fuck, _what if the Mage has killed him?_ , and everything is so loud she thinks she might go deaf, and everything is too dark and then too light and then too dark again, and she thinks she might go blind.

_Fuck._

She throws up.

And suddenly the lighting of the room seems to finally get its shit together and she sees _them_ , Simon and the Humdrum and the Mage, and Penelope doesn't understand a thing anymore, and then the Humdrum is gone and Simon is on the ground and Baz is screaming and the Mage is pointing his wand at Simon and-

_"Simon says!"_

Penny barely recognizes the sound of her own voice.

And then the Mage is dead, and Baz is holding Simon, and _"It's all right, love"_ , and _Oh_ , Penelope thinks, _that makes sense_.

 

Later, when they're in the boys' room, and Baz's parents as well as hers are gone, and Baz is holding a half-asleep Simon in his arms, she asks softly : _"So, you and Simon, huh?"_ Baz looks a little taken aback, like maybe he'd forgotten she didn't know about them before, or maybe forgotten she was in the room at all.

 _"Yeah,"_ he replies, _"me and Simon."_ He doesn't say anything after that; Penny doesn't push, only smiles at him.

 

Simon eventually wakes up from his nap, and notices Baz watching over him, stroking his hair : _"Hey"_ , he says. _"Hey"_ , Baz replies, and _wow_ , Penelope thinks, she didn't know Baz could look _this_ fond. Hell, she didn't even know this boy could look fond at all.

 _"Hey"_ , Penelope says too, because they both seem to have forgotten about her presence, _again_.

Simon looks up at her, and smiles; Baz presses a soft kiss to his cheek, and Simon blushes. Penny thinks she should say something, but Baz speaks up before she gets the chance: _"I'm going to the kitchen,"_ he says, _"see if I can get you anything"_ , and then stands up and leaves the room without another word.

Simon starts talking before she does.

_"It's not... I... I was going to tell you."_

" _Simon,"_ she says, _"it's okay. There's nothing to be ashamed of here."_

He seems to think about what to say for a second, then starts speaking again.

_"I'm not. Ashamed, I mean. I'm not ashamed to be dating a boy, and I'm not- I'm not ashamed to be dating Baz. It's just- it's new. Hell, it's so new. And there's been so much happening and... What the hell, I still have fucking wings?"_

Penny laughs, and, just like that, everything seems to go back to normal. Well, as normal as things can be, after you've kinda killed one of the most powerful Mages the world has ever known, and your best friend has started dating his vampire nemesis, and has also grown wings and a tail that don't look like they're going away any time soon.

She wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
